


To my dearest person, happy birthday

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Spending the day with Reiji on his birthday
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To my dearest person, happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> To my best boy in utapri, happy happy birthday! Just like the title suggests, Reiji is a character I hold dear to my heart and honestly I don't think any words are able to express how thankful I am that I got to know about him. 
> 
> For being my emotional support and for bringing out the best in me, thank you Reiji <3

You woke up to a strong pair of arms wrapped sturdily around your waist, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against your back. The sound of his breathing was steady, letting you know that he was in a deep slumber. You reached out and grabbed your phone from the side table, unlocking it to check the time.

 _9.13am._ Still early, especially considering that Reiji was at the company until the early hours of the morning celebrating his birthday with the members of Quartet Night and Starish. 

Your lips formed a smile. That’s right, today was his birthday, it was his special day. It wasn’t the first time the both of you celebrated this day together, in fact, this was the fifth time you would be celebrating this special occasion. But every year, you made sure he felt special. Of course while you had plenty of ideas in your head on how the both of you could spend the day, you ultimately left it to Reiji to make the final call. 

You figured that it would be a good idea to start off his day by making breakfast, you didn’t want your boyfriend to wake up feeling hungry after all. You reached down, carefully trying to pry his arms around you, but that only resulted in him clutching you tighter than before.

You heard mumbling coming from behind you, something along the lines of “you aren’t allowed to leave the bed until you fulfill my daily cuddle quota”. Turning around to face him, you greeted him gently with a simple “good morning”. Reiji’s face immediately lit up, his eyes forming crescents. His hands finally released themselves from your waist and went up to cup your face, pulling you into a kiss.

“Good morning, my love.” He whispered. 

“What do you want to do today?” You asked.

Reiji slipped into deep thought, with you lying next to him waiting in anticipation, whatever he wanted to do, no matter how random, you were sure it was going to be great. 

“Okay I have two ideas, either I spend the whole day with you, or I spend the whole day with you” came his reply. 

_Oh god._

“Reiji!” You jokingly scolded him, breaking out into a giggle nonetheless at his silly antics. 

“Really though, I’m actually kind of burned out from last night, so spending the day at home would be good, it would be nice to unwind once in a while.”

“Of course, whatever you wish for, but please let me go to the kitchen to cook breakfast?”

Reiji shot you a small pout, and you promised to give back his cuddling time when the both of you settled on the couch to watch television later. Only then did he finally let go of you.

Turning around to close the door shut, you saw him retreat back into the warmth of the covers, a small portion of his brown hair peeking out from beneath.

* * *

Reiji awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, his favourite beverage to start his day. Throwing the covers off himself, he made his way towards the kitchen. Standing at the kitchen door, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw you gently scoop a teaspoon of sugar into his black coffee - exactly the way he liked it. Next to you on the counter top was two plates of breakfast. However, it was different from his usual rice and side dish. You had cooked up more of an English breakfast. A beautifully fried sunny side up, together with sausages and slices of toast. 

Reiji vaguely remembered telling you how he missed the food he had when he was travelling in the UK. While it was no surprise to him that your sharp memory often caught even the most minute details of every conversation you had with him, he was still giddy with happiness each time you surprised him like this. 

Walking towards you, his arms once again found his way around your waist, he knew he was being awfully needy today, but it was his birthday after all and he could do whatever he wanted to right? 

“Oh Reiji! You’re awake!” You smiled, passing him his coffee, which he gladly took a sip from. 

The two of you brought out your breakfast plates to the small dining table. You set your cup of tea down on your left, and Reiji set his cup of coffee down opposite your tea cup. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t add milk in your tea today,” Reiji commented. 

“Wasn’t feeling it” came your reply, as you took a sip from your cup. 

As the both of you began on breakfast, Reiji couldn’t stop commenting on how good your food was and how it could rival those he had in the UK. You figured he was just being nice (and mildly excited). Even though you grew up in a household which had this sort of breakfast once a week, you believed that your execution of this dish was still a far cry from the locals. 

“So… what movie do you wanna watch after this?”

Reiji took a brief pause as he sat there thinking, his mouth still actively chewing on the toast he just took a bite from. 

“A dog’s journey”

“Wasn’t that the movie that you refused to watch when it was in the cinemas cause you knew it would make you bawl.”

“But look if we watch it now the only person who would see me cry is you, and that’s okay with me.” He argued.

You chuckled and took a bite from your breakfast. Reiji was silly, so silly sometimes, but you loved him for it.

* * *

Snuggling into the sofa together, the two of you began watching movies one after another. True to his word, Reiji was left bawling after watching ‘A Dog’s Journey.’ But Reiji wasn’t the only one who was left crying after the movie, as you found yourself grabbing tissues to wipe your tears before giving up and using your hands. 

Afterwards the both of you were reduced to fits of laughter from watching ‘Deadpool’, and stared in awe at the action scenes ‘Kingsman’ had to offer. Before you knew it, you were snuggled up even closer to Reiji when he decided to watch ‘The Conjuring’

Quick enough, the day was coming to an end, and while Reiji had no doubt enjoyed himself, you were about to make his day even better. Reaching into your wallet, you pulled out a small brown envelope and passed it to your boyfriend.

With his long slender fingers, Reiji pried open the envelope slowly before pulling out the contents from inside.

_Two plane tickets._

Specifically, two plane tickets to the UK. Reiji held the paper in his hand, his brain trying to process what was going on. He blinked. Once. Twice.

“We’re going on a holiday?” He finally said.

You nodded excitedly, explaining that you already had the permission from the company to keep his schedule free for the end of the year.

“It’s been a while since we went on a trip together, and I know it's part of your bucket list to travel to the UK together so I thought it would be a good chance.”

Without muttering a word, Reiji left the tickets on the coffee table and pulled you into a tight hug, one that was loud enough to express all the gratitude he had for you. 

Pulling away, he gazed into your eyes, a faint smile dancing across his face.

“To my dearest person, I love you.” He said.

“And to my dearest Reiji, happy birthday.”


End file.
